ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Synthloid Break
This story takes place in the world of Synthloids where new characters enter. Transcript Part 1: Vocaloid L♀LA introduces her daughter Lolly Lolly: Who are those people, mommy? LOLA: '''They're UTAUs, my little sweetheart, not all their fans wanted them to get along, but some think they would rival Vocaloids like me. So, I might want to give it a try. '''Lolly: OK... (both approach all UTAUs talking to each other at the same time) LOLA: UTAUs, I would like to introduce you to my daughter Lolly since my husband Leon is out to get some tulip bulbs, and I want you to be nice to her because she's new and very special in the world of Synthloids. Lolly: Hi there~ Teto Kasane: It's my pleasure to meet you, Lolly, I'm Teto Kasane from Japan. I was first thought to be a Vocaloid, but later ended up as an UTAU which I am now leader of, and I have a young heart just as the master of the Great Crossover says. Let's just be friends, shall we? Momo Momone: I'm Momo Momone and I'm one of Teto's best friends. I think you are so cute~ Defoko: My real name is Utane Uta and everybody calls me Defoko. Purple is my signature color. Mimi Yorune: So is mine. I'm Mimi Yorune and I'm so happy to see you too~ Aiko Kikyuune: Heya, Lolly, I'm Aiko Kiyuune and I'm one of the American UTAUs of the USA. Since I'm the first of my family to have an English voicebank, I'll teach my siblings the same language as every American would have. By the way, Mimi right here is also an American too as it turns out. Tei Sukone: I'm Tei Sukone, a Japanese UTAU, and it warms my cold heart making it soft just to meet you as well. Mani Hatsu: My name's Mani Hatsu and I love wearing purple flowers. Yume Shinya: I'm Yume Shinya and I'm one of the UTAUs born as a kemonomimi in the Netherlands, sometimes known as Holland. Ruko Yokune: The name's Ruko Yokune and I was born with a female body and long hair. I'm also one of the UTAUs representing Japan. As for my voice, I guess it was female in the beginning of my life, but it just changed later on. Yufu Sekka: Hello, Lolly, my name's Yufu Sekka and I'm one of the white UTAUs of all time. LOLA: Is there a shy UTAU that I want to hear? Lolly: I'll try to find one. Namida: Hi there, Lolly, I'm Namida and I'm a shackled UTAU with broken chains. Renri Yamine: Um.... over here, Lolly... my name is Renri Yamine and I'm a shy UTAU. Hanami Hoshino: I'm Hanami Hoshino and I'm a Dutch UTAU who was born a fairy. FL-Chan: My name is FL-Chan and I'm one of the UTAUs representing Japan. I promise I'll do good things for your sake, OK? Arika Suzune: Oh, I can hear you a little bit, Lolly, I'm Arika Suzune and I'm one of the US American UTAUs who need an English voicebank. Can you find me a boy who seems blind as I am? Kimine Kiichigo: Hey, Lolly, I'm Kimine Kiichigo and it is my first time to see you by now. Part 2: The UTAUs get along with Lolly LOLA: Well then, I'll be catching up to Leon who's finishing his errand. Say hello to him for me, OK? I'll come back when I take him with me. UTAU manual voice cast *Mayo Oyamano as Kasane Teto *Kiku as Mani Hatsu *Gintijd as Yume Shinya *MystSaphyr as Aiko Kikyuune *Tsunyandere as Yami Ryone *Mapplerug as Shizuko Sano *Gleeoholic as Yuuki Yasune *Futaba Kako as Tei Sukone *AquesTalk as Defoko/Utane Uta *Momoko Fujimoto as Momo Momone *Empath-P/Aki Glancy as Namida *Moonst4r as Mimi Yorune *Lotte V as Hanami Hoshino *新并里美 as Mitsuko *EchoBlossom123 as Kimine Kiichigo *金田朋子 as Tomo Kane *Vixki as Viki Hopper *PaintedCz as CZloid *Yuu Hikachi as Ruko Yokune *VocaCircus/Circus-P as Aido Ishiame *Cheesum as Ham *Hurrikane Nexus as Dr. Hai Vocaloid voicebanks for Talkloid *V1 L♀LA *V1 Lolly Category:Vocaloid Category:UTAU Category:Crossovers Category:Talkloid ideas